Olahraga
by freak-maknae
Summary: 'eum bagaimana kita berolahraga sekarang'/'biarkan aku berada diatas'–kaihun
1. Chapter 1

Jongin and Sehun **absolutely**

**NoChildren** sebenernya tapi saya yakin yang baca pasti banyak yang bocah lol

Happy Reading

.

* * *

"Jongin.. AAAA" pinta Sehun pada lelaki yang duduk disampingnya untuk membuka mulutnya. Bukannya memenuhi permintaan Sehun lelaki berambut abu-abu itu malah menekuk wajahnya.

"Huh kau memang tak asik" ujar Sehun kesal. Saat ia memasukan permen kapas berwarna merah muda yang kedalam mulutnya sebuah tangan menarik dagunya. Sehun terkejut saat lelaki itu dengan paksa memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya menarik permen kapas yang belum sempat ia telan.

Sehun menarik wajahnya secara paksa saat lelaki itu tak kunjung melepas pagutan bibirnya. Ia menginjak kaki lelaki itu sedikit keras.

"Ini tempat umum idiot?!" desis Sehun pada lelaki disampingnya yang meringis karena kakinya yang diinjak.

"Bukan kah tadi kau yang ingin memberiku permen kapasmu itu?" tanya Jongin santai pada Sehun.

"Tapi tidak dengan menciumku juga"

"Ah sudahlah ayo pulang , olahraga pagi sudah berakhir" ujar Jongin lalu beranjak dari kursi tempat mereka duduk.

"Pulang? kita bahkan belum berolahraga"

"Bagaimana mau olahraga sedari tadi kau merengek meminta dibelikan makanan yang ada ditaman ini"

"Jadi kau merasa keberatan?!"

"Sehun ayolah, aku baru pulang jam empat subuh tadi dan tadi kau mengganggu istirahatku dengan mengajakku ketempat ini untuk berolahraga tapi nyatanya…" ujar Jongin panjang lebar, "Ahh sudahlah" Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk dikursi taman.

Sehun yang sadar ditinggal Jongin langsung bangkit dan mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Jongin, "aku haus"

Jongin mengacuhkannya.

"Jongin?!" Sehun memukul pelan lengan Jongin. Sehun yang kesal karena diacuhkan berjalan duluan mendahului Jongin dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

Sehun tersenyum dengan lebar saat Jongin menariknya kearah penjual minuman kesukaannya . Bubble tea.

"Terimakasih" ujar Sehun dengan semangat sembari menyeruput bubble tea yang baru saja dibeli.

"Kau mau?" tawar Sehun pada Jongin yang diam saja sedari tadi, "Yasudah kalau tak mau" Sehun kembali menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu.

.

"Huaaa lelahnya" teriak Sehun setelah sampai diflat kecil miliknya, ia langsung menduduki tubuhnya disofa yang ada didalam.

"Sehun" Sehun menoleh kesumber suara ia baru ingat sedari tadi ternyata ia bersama dengan Luhan. Hampir saja ia lupa kalau ia sedang bersama seseorang lagian sedari tadi orang itu tak bersuara.

"Kau ingin tidur kembali?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang juga duduk disampingnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sehun mendengus kesal karena Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaannya, "AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU?! BISAKAH KAU TAK MENGACUHKANKU TUAN KIM?!"

Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berteriak didekat telinga Jongin. Jongin yang terganggu dengan teriakan Sehun membuka matanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya saat Jongin berdiri dihadapannya dan mencondongkan wajahnya dihadapannya, "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Dan bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkan ku?" tanya Sehun menantang. Jongin mendegus lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, lalu ia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Sehun yang kesal dengan Jongin mengambil remote televisi yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia menyalakan televisi dan membuat volume televisi menjadi penuh. Sekitar sepuluh menit Sehun melihat televisi yang menampilkan acara musik namun sedari tadi bibirnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit.

Sehun bisa merasakan seseorang duduk disebelahnya namun ia acuhkan dengan mengganti ganti channel televisi sembarangan.

GREP

Jongin yang sedari tadi merasa pusing melihat Sehun yang dengan seenaknya mengganti chanel televisi langsung menarik tangan Sehun, "Kau kenapa?"

Sehun tak menjawab ia menarik tangannya kembali dan menjauhkan jarak duduknya dengan Jongin. Namun Jongin semakin mendekatkan duduknya dengan Sehun. Sehun yang sudah terpojok melempar remote televisi yang digenggamnya dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Mau kemana hmm"

Sehun terkejut saat Jongin menarik pinggangnya alhasil ia terduduk diatas paha Jongin, ia merasakan rambut-rambut yang ada disekitar kulitnya berdiri tegak saat Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya tepat ditengkuknya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mulai mengecup dan menggigiti daerah lehernya, ia memegang lengan Jongin yang memeluknya dengan kuat. Jongin yang merasa cekalan tangan Sehun pada lengannya semakin kuat , ia semakin bersemangat mengecup leher Sehun.

"Aku bertanya kenapa tak kau jawab hn?" tangan Jongin mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam t-shirt Sehun dan mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya dengan asal pada permukaan kulit Sehun.

Jongin menghentikan sejenak 'aktivitas' nya pada tubuh Sehun .

"Aku ingin ma–AHHsshh"

Jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya mendengar suara merdu dari mulut Sehun saat ia menekan bagian vitalnya, "Jawablah dengan benar Oh Sehun" Sehun semakin terkulai lemas saat Jongin memulai kembali 'aktivitas' nya pada tubuhnya.

"Sehun bukan kah tadi kita belum berolahraga? eum bagaimana kita berolahraga sekarang" usai berbicara Jongin langsung mengulum telinga Sehun.

Sehun tak mendengar ocehan dari mulut Jongin ia kini sibuk menikmati gerakan tangan Jongin yang memijat bagian vitalnya sedangkan tangan satunnya mengusap-usap bagian perutnya. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin , ia menarik wajah Jongin dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut milik kekasihnya itu.

Jongin dengan senang hati menerima lidah Sehun yang berada didalam mulutnya. Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa menyeimbangi dengan tubuh Jongin. Sehun mengerang saat tangan Jongin memilin benda miliknya yang berada didadanya. Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menggigit permukaan kulit leher Sehun.

"Jongin–hh" Sehun mengcengkram lengan Jongin yang kini semakin menjadi menekan 'milik' nya. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ia menarik wajah Jongin.

Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering saat melihat penampilan Sehun yang begitu menggoda. Sehun bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin ia melepas kain yang menutup bagian bawahnya. Jongin yang mengerti dengan maksud Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok diantara kedua paha Sehun yang terbuka lebar.

"Sabarlah honey~" Jongin dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya tepat dihadapan kepala kejantanan milik Shun yang bangun.

"Cepatlah sialan!" Sehun yang merasa Jongin terlalu lama menarik wajah Jongin dan menggerakan kepala jongin kedepan dan kebelakang. Sehun mendesis saat Jongin menggigiti kulit miliknya. Sehun memajukan pinggulnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menikmati layanan dari Jongin yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Jongin menarik wajahnya saat Sehun menembakkan cairannya kedalam mulutnya. Sehun membersihkan miliknya dengan celana yang ia gunakan tadi. Setelah selesai membersihkan miliknya Sehun memakai kembali celananya dan bangkit dari sofa. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sehun yang meninggalkannya.

"Ingin bermain curang hm"

Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin.

"Siapa yang kau bilang ingin bermain curang?" Sehun menjamah daerah bawah milik Jongin. Jongin mendesis saat Sehun menekan miliknya dari luar. Sehun mengecup bibirnya, "Aku tak pernah bermain curang tuan kim" bisik Sehun tepat didepan bibir Jongin.

Sehun menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mulai mencium bibir Jongin, ia membuka mulutnya saat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun meremas rambut belakang Jongin. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga telentang diatas sofa. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya , Jongin memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun mengecup seluruh wajahnya sedangkan tangannya sudah menelusup masuk kedalam celananya.

Sehun menggigit telinga Jongin, ia menjulurkan lidahnya menggelitik lubang telinga Jongin. Ia menyeringai ketika milik Jongin semakin membesar dalam genggaman tangannya. Sehun bisa mendengar erangan Jongin saat ia mulai memutar lidahnya dileher Jongin.

"Don't teasing me shit! erhh" Jongin langsung membalik tubuh Sehun hingga pemuda manis itu berada dibawahnya.

Sehun menahan wajah Jongin ketika Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya , "Kali ini biarkan aku berada diatas" pinta Sehun dengan wajah memelas .

Jongin yang gemas dengan Sehun mengecup bibirnya dan sedikit menggigitnya, "Kau ingin berada diatas?" Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun kedaerah bawahnya dan menekannya, "buat dia memuntahkan isinya dulu" Sehun memejamkan matanya mencium aroma mint dari mulut Jongin.

"Serahkan pada masternya" Sehun langsung menarik tengkuk Jongin dengan tangan sebelahnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menekan 'milik' Jongin.

Jongin hanya menuntun tubuh Sehun agar duduk, ia melepas kulumannya. Sehun yang mengerti langsung turun dari sofa dan duduk menghadap kejantanan Jongin yang menggembung dibalik celana.

"Adik kecil sepertinya tersiksa"

.

.

.

SEE YOU IN NEXT PART GUYS


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin;Sehun

**y****a **to the** o****i **muehehehe

olahraga

.

.

* * *

Jongin mengangkat bokongnya saat tangan Sehun melepas celana yang ia kenakan. Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya saat melihat kejantanan Jongin yang masih setengah bangun. Sehun memegang batang milik Jongin lalu menciumnya , ia menaikkan batang Jongin lalu mengulum bola kembar milik Jongin.

"Sssh–ahh telan sampai habis ahh" desah Jongin saat Sehun mulai mengulum batang kejantanannya, ia menumpukan kedua tangannya dibelakang dan sedikit memajukan pinggulnya. Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging namun kulumannya pada kejantanan Jongin tidak dilepasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hun–ahhs" pekik Jongin karena jari milik Sehun merambat ke man-hole miliknya dan memasukkannya. Sehun melepas kulumannya pada kejantanan Jongin dan berusaha membalik tubuh Jongin.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi pihak yang mendominasi permainan Jonginnie –uhhh" bisik Sehun didekat lubang telinga Jongin serta meniup lubang telinga itu setelah berhasil membalik tubuh Jongin dengan tangan yang terus ia gerakkan didalam man-hole Jongin.

"Bagaimana nikmat bukan jika dibawah Jongin sayanggh" tanya Sehun ia menarik wajah Jongin dan mengulum bibir Jongin. Sehun berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jongin, namun memang pada dasarnya Jongin yang lihai dalam hal berciuman Jongin lah yang berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun. Jongin sedikit kesulitan kali ini karena tubuhnya yang terus terhentak kedepan.

Jongin hampir menggigit lidah Sehun saat Sehun menambahkan jarinya didalam man-hole miliknya. Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya dan juga menarik jarinya yang bersarang didalam man-hole Jongin. Ia melepas celana beserta dalamannya.

Sehun menggerakan batang kejantanan dengan arah pandangan pada man-hole Jongin yang masih berkedut-kedut, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya pada man-hole Jongin.

"AKHH" Jongin terhentak kedepan saat Sehun berhasil menerobos lubang milik Jongin.

"Kenapa diam? cepatlah bergerak penis panjangmu menyakiti lubangku, sialan"

Sehun terkikik melihat Jongin yang tersiksa, ia perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya. Jongin menjerit setelah dorongan kejantanan Sehun yang ketiga kali. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya ia mengarahkan tangan Sehun pada kejantanan miliknya.

Sehun menggerakkan batang kejantanan Jongin dengan tak beratur seiring dengan gerakan pada pinggulnya. Jongin menarik leher Sehun dan menggigiti leher Sehun.

"Shhh –ah kenapa hh tak dari saja –shh ku masuki Ah lubangmu Jongin Hhh"

"Enak bu hh kan? itulah yang kurasakan pada lubangmu Sehun ahhh aku jadi rindu pada lubangmu"

Keringat terus mangalir ditubuh kedua lelaki itu suara desahanpun mendominasi ruangan rumah itu.

Jongin langsung menarik tubuhnya saat kejantanan milik Sehun sudah menggembung didalam man-hole nya. Ia merendahan tubuhnya hingga berhadapn dengan penis panjang milik Sehun yang menggembung. Ia mengulum penis Sehun dengan cepat.

Sehun yang sudah tak kuat berdiri mendudukan tubuhnya disofa Jongin masih setia mengulum kejantanannya, ia membuka kedua pahanya dan menekan kepala Jongin.

"A–AHHH JONGINH" teriak Sehun saat mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Jongin menyeka cairan milik Sehun yang tertinggal disudut bibirnya.

Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya membuka matanya terkejut saat Jongin menggigit bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Jongin terus menahan kepala Sehun agar tak melepas kuluman bibirnya. Jongin menuntun Sehun agar duduk diatas pahanya.

Cukup lama mereka beradu lidah, tangan Jongin yang semulanya berada ditengkuk Sehun merambat kebawah dan menyelinap masuk kedalam t-shirt yang masih bertengger ditubuh Sehun.

Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya lalu melepaskan t-shirt Sehun ia kembali menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mengulum bibir Sehun. Jongin menurukan kedua bibirnya hingga keleher serta dada Sehun, ia menggesekkan hidungnya pada tonjolan kecil milik Sehun yang berada didadanya.

"A–ah shh" Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengulum dan menggigiti benda kecil miliknya ia terus menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur hingga penis miliknya serta milik kekasihnya bersentuhan. Jongin melepas kulumannya pada tonjolan dada Sehun. Jongin menggerakan penisnya maju mundur dan menyuruh Sehun agar sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhhh" desah keduanya saat Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga penis milik Jongin tertanam didalam man-hole nya. Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sehun dan menaik turunkan tubuh Sehun.

"Shhhh Jonginn ahh" Sehun terus mendesah saat penis Jongin terus menyentuh prostatnya. Jongin melepas satu tangannya untuk melayani kejantanan Sehun yang menganggur.

"A Ah Jongin hh" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin dan terus mendesah tubuhnya terus ia nai turunkan dengan bantuan tangan Jongin .

Jongin terus mengecup dan mengulum daun telinga pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin saat Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya kakinya juga memeluk pinggang Jongin.

Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya sedangkan Sehun yang berada digendongannya terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Sehun menarik wajahnya dari leher Jongin untuk melihat keman Jongin membawanya.

Sehun menurunkan kakinya saat sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ya Jongin membawanya kekamar mandi. Jongin memeluk Sehun dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"AHHHH" desah keduanya saat Jongin menembakan cairannya kedalam man-hole Sehun. Jongin menarik penisnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Duduklah dulu"

Sehun mengangguk ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kloset dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar mandi. Ia melirik Jongin yang sedang menyalakan keran air untuk mengisi bathup. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat melihat Jongin yang melepas t-shirtnya.

"Ingin kumasuki lagi?" tanya Jongin yang melihat kedua paha Sehun masih terbuka lebar.

"Apa-apaan kau" desis Sehun dan merapatkan kedua pahanya. Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Sehun.

Jongin duduk diatas kloset dan Sehun duduk diatas pangkuannya, "Olahraga dirumah lebih nyaman kan Sehun? emm lebih mengarirahkan juga bukan?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin "Bagaimana kita lanjut olahraganya? ah aku masih ingin berkeringat Jongin" rengek Sehun dan menggesekkan kedua penis mereka yang sudah tertidur.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menungging seperti monggu ya sayang?" Sehun meganggukan kepalanya dan turun dari pangkuan Jongin.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Jongin yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali membawa alat yang ada digenggamannya.

"Menungginglah sayang~"

Sehun menurut perintah Jongin ia memegan erat sisi bathup yang sudah teisi dengan air.

"Arghhh" pekiknya saat benda yang biasa dipakaikan Jongin padanya dan bentuknya menyerupai alat kelamin miliknya. Jongin menaikkan getaran alat yang tertanam di man-hole Sehun.

Jongin mengecup punggung Sehun ia merebahkan tubuhnya didalam bathup menikmati wajah Sehun yang sedang dimasuki vibrator.

"Shhh Jongin ahhh" desah Sehun saat getaran benda itu menumbuk prostatnya.

"Hmm ya Sehunni sayang?" tanya Jongin dengan santai ia menjadikan tangan kirinya untuk bantalan dikepalanya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggerakkan penisnya tak teratur.

"Ah–aku ingin penis besarmu yang ada didalam shh Jongin ah"

"Kau ingin apa? ingin ini?" tanya Jongin dengan menunjukan kejantanannya yang bangun sempurna. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin bangkit dan mengarahkan penisnya kemulut Sehun, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan meremas rambut Sehun. Jongin terkejut saat Sehun menggigit keras miliknya dan melepas kulumannya.

"Aku ahh– tak ingin penismu didalam mulutku ashh tapi dalam lubang ah anusku ahhh benda sialan"

"Kemarilah" ujar Jongin yang sudah merebahkan kembali tubuhnya didalam bathup. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena benda yang berada didalam man-hole nya terus bergetar dengan hebat.

Jongin mencabut benda yang bersarang didalam lubang kekasihnya, ia mengarahkan penisnya kedalam man-hole Sehun menggatikan vibrator yang baru saja ia cabut.

"AHHHHH" kedua kembali mendesah saat penis Jongin kembali masuk kedalam man-hole Sehun.

Sehun menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas Jongin, Jongin yang gemas karena penis milik Sehun bergerak didepannya mencengkramnya dan menggerakannya dengan tak beraturan.

Keduanya masih terus mendesah dengan gerakan yang begitu liar hingga air yang berada didalam bathup bertumpahan.

"SHHH AHHHHH SEHUNNA" desis Jongin dan kembali menumpahkan cairan miliknya didalam man-hole Sehun.

Sehun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya didada Jongin yang basah entah karena air ataupun keringat. Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

Sehun menegakkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke wajah Jongin ia mengecup bibi Jongin sekilas "saranghae" Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Hm me too" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun, "Kau harus mengobati hole ku Sehun, kau tau ini perih sekali"

Sehun terkekeh ia meletakkan kembali kepalanya didada Jongin dan mengusakkan hidungya, "Huh baru sekali saja sudah kesakitan bagaimana dengan hole ku yang terus kau masuki dengan milikmu yang begitu besar"

"Bukan kah itu yang harus kau terima?"

"Ah–sudahlah nanti akan ku obati setelah kau membersihkan tubuhku lebih dulu"

"Okey akan kubersihkan nanti setelah selesai..." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya saat Jongin menggantung kalimatnya , ia melihat wajah Jongin yang tengah senyum ah tidak tepatnya menyeringai.

"Melanjutkan olahraga kita lagi Sehunnah~"

"Sialan kau" Sehun yang ingin bangkit dari tubuh Jongin namun terlambat Jongin sudah membalik tubuhnya. Dan suara desahan mereka pun terdengar kembali.

.

"Aku tak mau mengajakmu olahraga lagi" ujar Sehun dengan kesal pada Jongin yang menungging disebelahnya karena man-hole nya yang baru saja diobati Sehun.

"Bukan kah olahraga yang seperti itu lebih menyenangkan?"

"Tak ada yang menyenangkan hole ku kau hajar habis-habisan lihat aku jadi tak bercelana karena perih akibat ulahmu dasar HITAM SIALAN?!"

"Tsk, bukan kah kau tadi yang meminta untuk berolahraga kembali dikamar mandi?" goda Jongin, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sehunni kau begitu seksi jika tak bercelana ah apalagi jika tak memakai pakaian ah satu lagi saat kau berada dibawah dan memanggil namaku 'Jongin oh shh Jongin' "

"JONGINNNNNN" Sehun memukul bokong Jongin yang masih menungging dengan bantal dengan brutal.

"SEHUNNNN PANTATKU ARGHHH"

.

.

end

* * *

thanks for review ya. miszshanty05 ;yoshiKyu ; GLux99;Michelle kim ;nin nina;luhansgirlorz ;thisisica ;YoungChanBiased ;mmillo ;xxx ;ansfifa ;Mir-acleKim;bbuingbbuingaegyo;BaekYeoleuuu ;Keepbeef Chiken Chubu ;Whoyoubabe;Aul Ondubu;

dan terimasih sudah membaca makhluk tanpa jejak lainnya

**review ya**

**jangan jadi hantu**


End file.
